One roof: Revised
by krissie.taylor
Summary: I was reading through a lot of old material and i'm still not totally happy with this so i decided to re-write because i can. Beth/Max, Sally/Jo, Emma/Will.
1. The move

**Title**: One roof.

**Summary**: Six offices one house.

**Information**: This story is the re-written version of the story one roof.

**Chapter**: 1/16

**Parings**: Beth/Max, Sally/Jo, Will and Emma.

**Based**: Pre 2010.

**Chapter info : The six officers find out and move into their new home. **

**X o x o **

"**PC Green, A little punctuality won't go a miss" Beth sighed and took her seat next to Will as Inspector Gold took her place at the front. **

"**When is Beth ever on time?". Sally laughed as she nudged the petite brunette. **

"**Oi I am on time most of the time". Beth smiled back at her. **

"**Ladies please". I only took one look from Inspector Gold to silence the girls. **

"**Ma'am. What exactly are we here?" Will tentatively raised his hand. **

"**Well William we are here to discuss your new living arrangements'". The Inspector clicked the arrow button to bring up the next slideshow. **

"**But we already have places to live" Beth looked at Max hoping for some kind of revelation.**

"**Yes you do, but now your going to live somewhere else". DI Manson took over, bringing up a picture on the flipchart. **

"**But I like where I live". Beth pouted much to Will's delight. **

"**Beth didn't we discuss the pouting thing". Beth deadpanned**

"**moving on, since there has been a new initiative which is too encourage team members to live together to help encourage a united team, so therefore we have chosen you six officers to live in this three bed roomed house for two months", Neil smiled at them all. **

"**But there is only three of us". Beth looked around the room then settled back on looking at the inspector. **

"**No Beth there is six". Gina nodded at Max and Jo. **

"**US". The two CID officers cried out in shock. **

"**Yes you". Neil smirked slightly at the disgruntled look that settle on Max's face. **

"**Ok so that's five who's the sixth". Beth smiled looking form Neil to Gina. **

"**Inspector Gold would you like to do the honour's?". Neil smirked even more as he sat down. **

"**In answer to your question PC Green Me, I Gina Gold will be moving in". Beth and Sally just sat looking at each other. **

**X o x o **

"**Inspector Gold". Ben couldn't stop laugh whilst Mel just looked awe struck. **

"**Yeah the one and only". Ben started laughing again as she appeared in the Canteen. **

"**Shut up". Beth whacked him as the inpector approached their table. **

"**Ah just the people I wanted to seem, here are your keys to the house feel free to move in any time as you have the res tof the day of to pack". Gina smiled at them before handing Will, Sally and Beth their keys, **

"**Can I have a few days?". Sally started laughing. **

"**No PC Green you can not". The inpectors waked away smiling at Max as he approached the table. **

"**Beth it look like we will be sharing so we need some ground rules". Max sat down taking Will's black coffee. **

"**We're sharing, What are you talking about". Beth looked at Will who shrugged. **

"**Everyone is sharing a room with someone, Gina and Will, Sally and Jo and Me and You". Max looked at Beth like she was stupid. **

"**So I have to share with the Inspector". Will looked totally grossed out. **

"**Yeah that's the plan". Max looked from one to the other. "Did you not know". Max looked confused. **

"**No, no one told us". Beth took the piece of paper from Max's hand. "So we share a bathroom with the person who is in our room". Beth looked at Will and smiled. "Is that what you meant by ground rules because if you want to borrow my hairspray then that is ok". Beth smiled and Max couldn't help but smile, there was something about Beth. **

**X o x o **

**William sweetheart can you come in here for a second". Will could hear Sally, Jo, Max and Beth laugh from downstairs. **

"**Yes". Will peered his head through the door scared to go in. **

"**I need to go over some things with you. Firstly everything on that side of the bath belongs to me and on that shelf in the shower. Secondly please put the toilet seat down once you have relieved your bladder thirdly if you have lady friends back I would prefer it if you wasn't loud and respected the fact that there are others in the house". Will was starting to get increasingly uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. **

"**Will" Will breathed a sigh of relief as Beth called him from downstairs. **

"**Yeah". Will smiled at Gina before leaving the room. **

"**I need you to take my stuff upstairs". Max looked at Beth before grabbing one of her suitcases. **

"**I've got it". Max shouted to him. **

"**There's more". Max turned back around shocked. **

"**Are you joking?". Beth giggled making Max smiled again. **

"**No there are three in total". Will laughed at the so matter of fact tone. **

"**ok I'll grab one". Max smiled at Will as they passed. **

"**Yeah and when your done you can take Sally's as well". Beth smiled sweetly at him. **

"**Gee thanks". Beth laughed. **

**X o x o **

"**Jo". Sally called out into the darkness. **

"**Yeah". Jo rolled over to face her. **

"**Why do you think we were chosen to come here?". Jo laughed a little. **

"**Because we are all single". Sally sighed not realising that possibility. **

"**Really why do you think?, I mean yeah we are all single but come on, who would of put Max and Beth together they are polar opposites, and Gina and Will is this some kind of punishment for Will but me and you I don't get that part I mean we're friends". Sally was well and truly baffled. **

**X o x o **

"**Ma'am". **

"**Yes Will". **

"**What happens to our flats?". Will really was confused about the living arrangements. **

"**Well we are going to pay for the for the two months that you are living here". Gina tossed him the booklet to read through. "That'll tell you everything you want to know". **

"**thanks ma'am". Will smiled as he flicked on his bed side light. **

"**Will". **

"**Yes". **

"**Can you read it tomorrow?". Will smiled and switched the light. **

"**Yeah sure". **

**X o x o **

"**Why did we end up with the double bed?". Beth rolled onto her side to face Max. **

"**Because we were the last to chose so we ended up with the top room in the double bed". Max sighed down into the pillows. **

"**why did we chose last?". Max laughed**

"**Because someone hadn't packed and we had to chose together". Beth laughed and nudged him. **

"**sorry". Max nudged her back. **

"**don't worry about it". **

"**Max?".**

"**Yeah"**

"**Can you switch the light off?". Max laughed. **

"**No". **

"**I can't be bothered". Beth whined a little. **

"**Neither can I, you put it on". Max rolled to face her. **

"**Yeah so you should switch it off". Beth smiled cheekily at him. Max huffed as he crossed the room **

**AN: OK so my re-written chapter one is up please read and review. **


	2. Settling in

Title**: One roof .**

**Summary**: six officers one house. Two months.

**Extra information**: this is the rewritten version of the original one roof.

**Chapter**: 2 out of 16.

**Pairings**: Beth and Max, Emma and Will, Sally and Jo.

**Based**: Pre 2010.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. There nice and simple.

**Chapter info**: they wake up for the first time and Beth and Sally decide to celebrate their new house in style.

**L O V E **

"Beth, Max, Sally, Jo, Will….GET UP". All of them flinched at the sound of their inspector's voice.

"Why?". Sally called back.

"because you want to keep your job". Will called up to her.

"shut it you". Sally called down. The slamming of Max/Beth's bedroom door shut them both up, "wow that was bitchy". Sally called.

"I know. Ouch Beth". Beth rolled her eyes at Max before getting comfortable again under their sheets.

"we should probably get up". Max said to the ceiling.

"yeah we probably should". Neither of them making any move to get up.

"UP, UP, UP , UP , UP". Gina shouted coming up each flight of stairs.

Beth, Will and Sally simultaneously groaned. Whilst Max and Jo actually got up.

**L O V E **

"whilst we are here I think it best that we come up with a rotar method for household chores. So that everything is shared equally and get's done, here is one devised. If you don't like it feel free to change it within the next twenty four hours". Gina smiled at them handing them each a piece of paper.

"this looks fine". Max went to hand his back. Earning himself a glare from Beth.

"No you keep, so that's settled this is the new chore rotor, and since we all have the day off we can start now". Gina smiled before going to get dressed.

"why the hell did you agree to that?" Beth turned to vent her frustration at Max.

"there was no point in arguing plus ours weren't that bad". Max reasoned.

"No but it means we have to go shopping today". Beth glared at him.

"so from what I hear you love shopping". Max was a match for Beth's rants.

"I do but food shopping. It takes forever is extremely dull and you come out forgetting to buy whatever it was you went in for". Beth sat back and remised about all her bad food shopping trips to Sainsbury's

"well if that's the attitude you've got I'm not surprised it dull and boring". Max smiled before grabbing half a slice of toast and heading back upstairs.

"did he just?". Beth looked scandalized as she looked from where Max was sat to his retreating back going up the stairs.

"yep". Jo raised an eyebrow at Beth, as she hurried out of the kitchen to no doubt continue her debate with Max.

"good times". Will smirked drinking his coffee.

"and it's only the first day". Jo laughed.

**L O V E **

"what do we actually need?". Max slipped the pound coin into the trolley and began manoeuvring it towards the rotating doors.

"everything I'm guessing the only thing they had this morning was the basics". Beth sighed as they entered the supermarket.

"right". Max rolled his eyes at her back immediately regretting it when she caught him.

"Don't think I didn't see that". Beth warned.

"I wouldn't doubt it". Max smiled back.

"can we please just get this over with a.s.a.p". Beth sighed as she started putting fruit into the trolley.

"why do you hate shopping so much, and don't say because it's dull and boring". Max knew Beth better then she first thought.

"I had a traumatic experience as a child". Beth pouted as she finally walked beside Max.

"and you have never got over it?". Max was genuinely concerned something about the brunette let him lower his defences without him even realising it.

"no". Beth sighed once more adding food to the trolley.

"aww". Max did something no-one expected and pulled her into his side. Beth only smiled and put her arm around his waist. Max surprised himself by realising just how comfortable he was with the new position. Beth giggled breaking him for his trance.

"what?". Max questioned.

"who knew Max Carter had a heart". Beth smiled playfully

"now you do". Max smiled back.

**L O V E **

"Jo" Sally shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah". Jo hollered back.

"do you know where Beth and Max are?". Jo wandered into the kitchen.

"no idea last I saw of them Beth was winging about him agreeing that they would do

this week's shopping and that was about an hour and a half ago". Jo picked up a

packet of crisps.

"I hope there back soon I have tonnes to do before we start dinner". Jo looked at her curiously

"so go do them". Sally looked confused for a second.

"no I meant preparing the food". Jo nodded at her.

"well I guess I could call them". Jo took out her phone.

"Hey where are you?, oh, ok right bye". Jo smiled at Sally. "there just at the checkout they'll be about half an hour tops". Sally sighed as she sunk into a kitchen chair.

"yay". Jo smiled at the effort of mock celebration.

"so what's wrong?". Jo flicked the switch on the kettle.

"nothing". Sally sighed again.

"really I'm not stupid Sally". Sally looked up and smiled.

"I just miss work I guess". Sally went to get the cups.

"come on you don't expect me to believe that do you". Jo stood near to her.

"no". Sally smiled and poured the tea.

"so are you going to tell me?". Jo smiled at her.

"Nope". Jo laughed at little a least she was been honest but it didn't stop her been worried.

**AN: yeah I kow short update just wanted to get something up. Please read and review. Krissie xxxx**


	3. who likes who?

Title: One roof,

Summary: six officers move into a house.

Information: this story is the re-written version of one roof.

Chapter: 3 out of 16.

Pairings: Beth and Max, Jo and Sally and Will and Emma.

Based: pre 2010.

L O V E

"Finally it took you two a while". Will grabbed the shopping out of Beth's hands.

"Sorry we didn't realise you were starving as a result of us been two hours". Jo smiled.

"Well we were". Beth sighed as they continued their argument outside.

"So shopping with Beth". Jo raised her eyebrows at him,

"Wow two hours in a kitchen with Sally". Max put back.

"Yep definitely been spending time with Beth". Sally whispered to Will.

"oi heard that". Beth giggled before she caught sight of Sally,

"You were meant to". Will laughed.

"So what's wrong?". Beth passed Sally some chocolate biscuits.

"Nothing. I'll talk to you later". Beth smiled as Sally excused herself.

"Is she ok?" Jo took Sally's vacant seat.

"Not sure but I'll talk to her later". Beth left everyone else in the kitchen.

"Ok so chores are starting later on this afternoon". Gina smiled at them.

"So" Will looked from her to Max.

"So I have to go into the station but i want to make sure everything is done by the time i get back".

"Yes ma'am". Will felt like a casted school child around her.

L O V E

"Beth". Max asked coming into the bedroom finding her with a crying Sally.

"Can you give us a minute". Beth smiled at him.

"Yeah sure I'll just jump in the shower". Max looked around not even bothering to grab clean clothes.

"thanks". Beth smiled at him, watching him leave.

"I just don't know what to do Beth". Sally cried onto Beth's silk comforter.

"I know, and I know it seems like it won't get better but it will, things will change and Sally if you like

it or not there is not much else you can do what's done is done". Beth was trying to be sympathetic

but her interest and sympathy on the situation were wearing thin.

"I know that I have tried but it's all I can think about". Sally sighed as she forced herself to get up

following Jo's shouts up the stairs.

"Then maybe we need to think about something else". Beth sighed looking at her.

"yeah like Max coming out of the shower with a dripping wet body and only a towel". Beth watched

as Max blushed a deep red.

"Sally". Sally looked mortified.

"I can't believe I just did that". Sally looked over at a giggling Beth.

"I can't believe you just said that". Beth threw a pillow at her.

"Max I am so sorry". Sally blushed red trying to apologise to an obviously embarrassed Max.

"It's fine, really it is". Max grabbed his shirt from the wardrobe trying not to look at Sally.

"Maybe you should go find Jo". Beth nodded to the door.

"Oh god yeah". Beth heard Sally trying to get down the stairs as fast as possible without falling.

"I think she might of spoke before she thought". Beth reasoned trying not to take in his body.

"Yeah I think so too". Max looked at her curiously. "I have a shirt on".

"So what are you doing tonight?". Beth resorted to changing the subject.

"I think I'm going to finish packing there is a lot that I need to do. You?". Max smiled before grabbing

his laptop from the side of his bedside table.

"The same I need to unpack I know you keep tripping over my suitcase and it annoys you every

time". Beth smiled sympathetically at him.

"yeah well, yeah". Max laughed a little causing Beth's heart to flutter.

L O V E

"So did you speak to Beth?". Jo enquired chopping the vegetables.

"Yeah we had a nice talk until I dropped myself init". Sally had to smile at the thought.

"Why? What did you do?". Jo was curios.

"I may have mentioned something about Max when he exited the shower". Jo smiled at her own

mental picture now forming in her mind.

"so what is the deal with him and Beth?". Jo knew Stevie would appreciate the insight.

"no idea". Sally was being honest it was one thing Beth never discussed brought up or even

mentioned Max unless she was talking about him in professional manner, sometime this made Sally

think there could be something going on but on the other hand, this was Beth and Max they were

talking about.

"So what exactly are you making?".

"Do you think this is hot enough". Both women spoke simultaneously.

"it's chilli". Sally smiled putting some chilli onto a tablespoon as Jo handed her the veg.

AN; OK just a little update because I felt I had to get something up this week.


	4. tension

Title: One roof: revised

Chapter: 4 out of 16

Pairings: Max/Beth, Will/Emma and Jo/Sally

Summary: What happens when six officers move into a new house…sparks will fly.

Beth yawned as she went into the kitchen as Sally called her in.

"Dinner ready?". Beth questioned flicking the kettle on.

"Nah bout another twenty minutes I still need to put the rice on". Sally smiled as Beth made the tea.

"You seem happier". Beth glanced over to see Sally leant against the counter.

"Yeah I feel better I think I just needed to vent a little". Beth smiled handing her the tea and sitting down at the table.

"That's good". Beth yawned again not been able to help herself.

"You seem tired. Someone keeping you awake?". Sally smirked slightly.

"No well yes". Beth kept her eyes glued on her cup.

"Care to share". Sally grinned wickedly.

"Just the snoring nothing else". Beth smiled as Sally grin showed she didn't believe her.

"Yes well I'll be keeping an ear out from now on". Beth laughed.

"Well I should be more worried about you and Max after this afternoon". Beth giggled as Max walked through the back door followed by Will.

"I'm not Max isn't attractive he's just not my type". Beth just nodded behind Sally.

"Well that's nice". Max smiled politely at her as Will and Beth laughed.

"Max. I. I just". Max just smiled and headed out of the kitchen into the living room to drop off the wood for the fire.

"Well I think we all learnt something new today" Beth slapped his arm as she went in to ask Max what time they had to be up in the morning as they learnt a puppy dog was arriving with the Inspector when she came home.

"Max". Beth peered around the door.

"Yeah". Max sat up brushing the wood of his legs.

"What time are you at work tomorrow?". Beth sat on the arm of the sofa.

"8 why?". Max had totally forgot that they had to take the dog to it's training class in the morning.

"we have the dog".

"Yeah we do well the dog has to be there a seven am and we have to walk it, so what time do you want to be up?" Max leant against the door frame very close to were Beth was perched.

"umm five-thirty". Max smiled before leaving the room leaving Beth confused.

"I think the food's ready". Jo looked over at Sally who was sitting at the table looking very much lost in her own thoughts.

"Sally". Jo all but shouted at the blond woman sat just feet away from her.

"oh sorry, I was miles away", Sally getting up and getting out the colander.

"It's fine. Anywhere nice?". Sally smiled before answering.

"not at all". Jo laughed as sally busied herself sorting out the rice leaving Jo to get out the plates and table ready.

"Sal. You know you can talk to me if you like don't you". Sally felt herself having a sense of déjà vu!.

"yeah sure, I'll just go and shout the others". Sally walked out of the kitchen breathing slowly.

"Sally". Jo walked out of the kitchen after a few minutes to see Sally leaning against the stair rail.

"Beth, Will, Max". Sally shouted before turning round to face Jo.

"You ok?". Jo put her hand on Sally's arm to be of some comfort.

"I said I'm fine". Sally stormed back to the kitchen just as Beth and Max appeared at the top of the stairs. Jo gave Beth a look which Beth understood perfectly.

"This is good Sal". Beth waved the fork at her food.

"Thanks". Sally smiled slightly back pushing her fork around her food not going unnoticed by Max.

"Not hungry". Max gestured towards her plate. Sally didn't say a thing but got up and dumped her plate on the side. Beth pushed her chair back but Jo put her hand on her arm before getting up.

"Sally". Jo knocked gently on the door to Beth and Max's room.

"Yeah". Sally looked shocked at seeing Jo. The reason she went up here was because she was expecting Beth,

"What's going on?". Jo sat on the end of the bed placed Max's laptop on the floor.

"Nothing. I'm fine". Sally laid back letting her head rest on the pillow.

"clearly your not". Jo had enough of tiptoeing around her they had to straight with each other.

"what's that meant to mean?" Sally sat up bracing herself for an argument.

"We all have to live her Sally so either you tell us what is going on or you get over it". Jo stood up walking out before Sally could say something else.

"I'm going out". Sally shouted through to were Gina and Will were washing up.

"Ok". Beth looked over at Max as she heard the door slam.

"Jo". Beth peered her head round the door to see Jo sat on the floor sorting her clothes into draws.

"Yeah". Jo smiled at the small brunette who took her place next to her.

"you want a hand?". Jo nodded as Beth picked up a pile of trousers.

"Sally gone out?". Jo broke the silence after about ten minutes.

"yeah". Beth didn't know how to broach the situation.

"I want to ask you what you know?". Jo cut to the point and saw Beth's face change.

"Nothing". Beth never could lie.

"Liar". Beth smiled.

"It's not my place. I think it is something she needs to discover on her own". Beth sighed wishing herself she could help Sally.

"Ma'am". Gina groaned as Will finished collecting the last of the dinner plates.

"yes William". will smiled.

"I was wondering something". Gina rolled her eyes it was like having a child.

"What? What exactly where you were wondering?". Will leaned back against the counter.

"I have a date on Saturday". Will shifted his feet awkwardly.

"aww congratulations". Gina smirked as she caught the look on Will's face.

"no I meant it's a date with Emma". Will looked away as she set her gaze on him.

"Ok". Gina was a little confused as what this had to do with him.

"I just wanted to know that I might not be in". Will's face went red as it finally dawned on him what he had just said.

"Right. Do you want me stay awake worrying all night anyway because you snores are not filling the room and lulling me off to a blissful sleep which isn't disturbed by you going to the toilet every forty-five minutes". Gina raised an eyebrow at Will as he caught the tea towel she just threw in his direction.

"thanks". Will smiled as her began putting the pots away".


End file.
